


Dragons and Twine Don't Mix

by Eastofthemoon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup learns why he shouldn't leave his balls of twine laying around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons and Twine Don't Mix

I was stunned...okay, that might be a bit extreme to say. I'm used to Toothless antics by now. He's been living in my house for over six months. Dad is even starting to call him by his actual name and only calls him 'dragon breath' when Toothless has chewed his boots. Frankly, that was just because they smelled like fish, but Dad doesn't believe me.

Anyway, I'm getting off track. I suppose what had happened was my fault, but in my defense, I didn't think leaving a few balls of twine on the table was a problem. It was part of the materials I was going to use for an invention I was working on. I then had gone out to collect wood. Just as I had picked up my second log, I suddenly heard a series of crashes coming from inside the house. When you live with a pet dragon, you don't need to be a genius to know that's not a comforting sign.

I ran back inside and this would be the part where my story began. Toothless was laying stretched out on the floor, completely tied up. For a split second, I had thought that someone had tied up Toothless. I gave up this theory when I saw no burnt body to which Toothless would have reduced the intruder for trying to tie him up and the fact that the rope holding Toothless was twine.

I don't know why Toothless didn't just snap out of the twine. It might have been because the twine was wrapped around his feet and tail and also his head and neck. It gave me flashbacks of that fateful day when I had caught Toothless in my net.

I also saw evidence that Toothless being tied up wasn't my only problem. Pieces of once whole pots were scattered on the floor. Tools I had neatly hung on the wall had been knocked onto the floor in every direction. Dad's weapons were also laying in various places. It was a mess to, put it simply, and that was a brief description I gave ladies and gentlemen. The mess was much worse, but I don't want to bore you with the details.

Toothless gave me a "Don't just stand there, help me!" glare. It didn't take long for my knife to cut him free. I was still baffled as how to who tied up Toothless, or how. It was a dragon! I knew Toothless wasn't going to tell me anytime soon. Yet seriously, who would be insane enough to catch a dragon?... And yes I can hear you laughing at me as I say this.

As I pondered this issue, without thinking, I leaned back and bumped the table. The second ball of twine rolled and bounced onto the floor. Toothless watched the ball intently. His body crouched as it rolled by his feet. His tail wagged from side to side with anticipation.

He never took his eyes off the ball of twine until it gently bumped against the wall and stopped. Then Toothless pounced. He gave soft playful growls as he pawed the ball between his claws, unrolling the ball as he did so and once again making his own net and trap.

I groaned as Toothless whacked the ball and chased it across the room. Well, hopped I should say since two of his feet were tied up in twine.

"Note to self," I mumbled to no one in particular. "Keep balls of twine locked up."

I said this just as Toothless crashed into Dad's newly polished armour. Oh yes, dad was just going to love this.


End file.
